Amy Wyatt
Amy Wyatt is Kerry Wyatt's daughter and Val and Eric Pollard's foster daughter. Aged seventeen, Amy gave birth to her son Kyle, whom she gave up for adoption. Storylines 2010-2011: Being fostered by Pollard and Val Amy Wyatt first appeared in the village of Emmerdale when her car broke down. She faked being pregnant by stuffing a spare jumper up her top and flagging down Andy Sugden. Andy quickly realised she was faking her pregnancy but agreed to help her anyway and gave her a lift to the garage. Checking the car over, it was revealed that it would need a complete service and Amy was forced to check into the B&B. Attempting to get a discount price, she lied to Pollard telling him she was a trainee nurse. A suspicious Victoria Sugden questioned her and learnt that she was really sixteen years old, had been in foster care and had ran away from home. Having no money, Victoria also tried to help Amy escape from the B&B without paying, but they were both caught by Val. Amy offered to work for the two of them in an attempt to pay them back, but later tried to escape again when the police arrived and informed Eric and Val that Amy had stolen the car she turned up in from her foster parents. Amy was driven away by her social worker. Amy arrived back in the village shortly afterwards and visited Victoria again after running away. Needing a secret place to stay, Victoria hides Amy in the basement of the B&B. Hearing noises, Val starts to believe the B&B is haunted. When Victoria confronts Amy about the amount of noise she is making, Val overhears them. Amy begs Val to let her stay but Pollard orders her out. Amy arrived back at the B&B the following week as Val and Victoria are unpacking shopping from Val's car. She helped them to unpack and Val took her to cafe where Amy reacted nervously upon seeing a policeman investigating a theft. Later, Val sees Amy waiting at a bus stop. Amy tells Val that she is going back to her Children's Home as her foster parents had split up when the husband had an affair. Val gave Amy money for taxi fare. Later, Val received a phone call from the Children's Home, she was told that Amy had locked herself in the bathroom and was refusing to come out unless Val spoke to her. After being emotionally blackmailed by Victoria, Val went to the Children's Home and Amy let her into the bathroom. Val relucantly agreed to let Amy stay at the B&B. Val and Eric later decided to adopt Amy and were granted approval. 2011-2012: Cain Dingle and pregnancy Amy starts working at the shop for Leyla and develops feelings for David, who pays her attention. Amy begins sleeping with Cain and attempts to use the fact to make David jealous. He shows concern over her behaviour. When Alicia steals five hundred pounds worth of stock, Leyla accuses Amy. David is quick to defend Amy and Alicia later admits her guilt. Amy kisses David on the cheek for his support. She thinks he reacts positively and makes further advances towards him but he lets her down gently so she runs away briefly. When she returns, she blackmails David and tells Victoria that she slept with him. Later everyone finds out that Amy has lied. Amy, Val and Eric move into their new home at the barn conversion. Though, her happiness is short-lived as a man from her past, Jared, arrives to see her. He proceeds to blackmail Amy and Zak Dingle intervenes when he thinks something is not right. Amy reveals that she has previously carried out bad deeds and makes Zak promise to keep quiet and starts paying Jared to keep quiet. Jared later reveals Amy had an affair with his father, resulting in the breakdown of his family but Zak forces Jared to leave Amy alone. Amy then discovers that she is pregnant with Cain's baby. She tells Cain, who threatens to harm her if she does not have an abortion. Victoria convinces Amy to tell Val the truth. Amy decides to have an abortion but she is told her pregnancy is advanced for the procedure. The doctor also reveals her baby is due in December and threatens Belle Dingle (Eden Taylor-Draper) to keep her pregnancy a secret from Cain. Amy goes into labour and gives birth to a baby boy in the church graveyard. She thinks her baby is dead when he does not move or make a sound. Amy panics and wraps him up in her jumper, before placing him in a telephone box. She then goes to David and tells him what happened. Meanwhile, Hazel finds the baby and calls the ambulance while trying to make him breath and cry. David learns that Hazel has found the baby and he has been taken to hospital so he calls an ambulance for Amy. Amy is unhappy when she learns that David has also called Eric and Val. At the hospital she apologises to Eric and Val for keeping her pregnancy a secret. They call the baby Kyle after the nurse who looks after him, Kylie. Amy takes the baby home but Val takes over, much to Eric and Amy's unhappiness. Amy tries to look after Kyle and puts him in the bath but accidentally almost drowns him so Val takes over again. Amy realises that she can't look after Kyle properly and calls Social Services to come and collect him, planning to have him adopted as she doesn't want him going from one foster home to another, like she did. Val wants to keep Kyle and starts putting pressure on Amy, hoping she will change her mind. This causes a rift between Amy and Val but Eric and Amy become closer. Amy does give Kyle up for adoption and Val is extremely hurt and disappointed, blaming Eric for backing Amy's decision. Quotes "No way. Come on, you're not doing this to me!" - First line. --- "There's nothing to stay for now." - Final line. See Also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:1994 births Category:2010 debuts Category:2013 departures Category:Wyatt family Category:Residents of Pollard's Barn Category:Residents of The Grange B&B Category:The Grange B&B employees Category:Pollard family Category:Residents of Dale View Category:Shop Assistants Category:Cleaners Category:Residents of Farrers Cottage Category:Students